Alcool dénaturé
by Nouchette
Summary: [Slash HPDM] En acceptant un rôle au théâtre où il apparaît brièvement nu, Harry dévoile sa face la plus sombre. Mais lorsqu'un certain chef des lumières s'en mêle, les ragots tournent vite au scandale médiatique...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise, ni talentueuse. En gros, tout à **Jk Rowling**, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire. _

_Avertissement: Ceci est un **slash HP/DM** donc il y aura des bisous, des hommes et du cul. **G** pour le moment, risque de **lemon** par la suite._

_Dédicace:** Ladyboy** et **Plop**, mes deux bêta-readeurs de ce chapitre, je vous dédicace cette fic de la première majuscule au dernier point!_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fic (n'oublie pas les autres que tu as en cours, Dud… tu vas le regretter et tu le saiiis….) C'est un genre un peu nouveau mais j'aime bien... __J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

**• **_**Note ****1: **Non, non, le titre n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec l'histoire (ou alors un trèès petit). S'il y a beaucoup de demandes, je vous expliquerai la petite anecdote mais c'est vraiment nul XD_

**•** _**Note 2:** Oui, cette fic est bien inspirée de faits réels! (Un indice: ça commence par "E" et ça finit par "quus" )  
_

_**• Note 3:** __oui oui, le prologue est un tantinet trop court... la suite sera plus longue!_

_**• Note 4:** __Recherche relecteur/relectrice motivée et souvent disponible pour cette fic. Intéressée? Postulez par review_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**• Alcool dénaturé •  
**

* * *

Des lumières traversaient la salle pour venir buter contre les planches salies d'une petite scène de théâtre. Le lieu était minimaliste, intime, presque lugubre. Cette ambiance austère était renforcée par les pierres dénudées qui habillaient les murs et l'émotion amère que dégageaient les acteurs. 

Et au milieu de tout cela, devant ces rangées de sièges pourpres rongés aux mites qui s'alignaient inlassablement, le corps nu d'un adulte défiait les spectateurs d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Le public était silencieux, retenait son souffle, fixant avec une attention particulière leur héros se tourner en ridicule.

Là, devant eux, Harry Potter interprétait son rôle aussi peu vêtu que le jour que le jour de sa naissance. Bien sûr, il y avait un côté dégradant à la chose. Bien sûr, les gens présents ce jour-là se demandèrent ce qui était passé par la tête du héros national. Mais tous se feraient un plaisir de colporter maints ragots et rumeurs sur le Survivant une fois sortis de cette salle.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces regards intrigués, parfois lubriques, Harry Potter éprouvait un plaisir certain à jouer. Le Survivant aimait cette déchéance douce qu'est le fait de jouer nu… Merlin qu'il appréciait de mettre les gens mal à l'aise!

Malheureusement, l'instant ne dura qu'un bref moment. Bien vite, le personnage principal de la pièce se rhabilla, laissant couler dans sa bouche les flots de texte qu'il avait appris. Une femme, saucissonnée dans une robe dentelée jaune trop petite pour elle le rejoignit sous les projecteurs et lui donna la réplique:

-Etes-vous devenu fou ou est-ce l'alcool qui vous a dénaturé? Et où avez-vous mis votre âme pour faire pareille chose? Déclama la femme.

-Némésis me l'a dérobée, répondit Harry Potter sur un ton rageur en direction d'un tiers acteur qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

-Il vous l'a _dérobée_? Est-ce une raison pour vous _déculotter_?

-Laissez donc, chère amie, les jeux de mots à ceux qui savent les aligner, rétorqua amèrement le Survivant. Les phrases qui sortent de votre bouche sont à mes oreilles une véritable débâcle! Némésis seul sait que l'amour est mon unique poison!

La femme prit un air revêche tandis que le tiers acteur, vêtu d'une chemise à manches bouffantes, se retourna en direction de Harry Potter qu'il embrassa sauvagement. Le public retint quelques cris dégoûtés de voir ainsi le baiser de deux hommes et les acteurs se séparèrent, une lueur de défi habitant leur regard.

Bien sûr, ce combat de deux hommes qui se haïssaient, luttaient, puis finissaient ensemble, leur relation vacillant toujours entre l'amour et la haine avait un côté déroutant… sublime! Et pourtant, le baiser n'avait rien de romantique. Il était bestial, dur, et sanguinaire. Aussi acide que l'expression qu'arborait Harry Potter en ce moment-là, lorsqu'il essuya ses lèvres rougies d'une geste de la main.

Quelques femmes eurent des exclamations d'attendrissement qu'elles étouffèrent pour que leur mari ne les dévisage pas bizarrement. Et sous les yeux de ce public stupéfait, le rideau tomba sur les acteurs tel un clap sur une scène de cinéma.

Là, le public applaudit pour la forme pendant que les acteurs, essoufflés, s'inclinaient face à lui. Les comédiens ne furent pas complimentés d'un rappel enthousiaste. En effet, les spectateurs n'étaient venus ici que dans l'unique but de voir si cette mascarade à laquelle s'adonnait le Survivant valait toute l'attention que la presse lui portait.

Une chose est sûre, les critiques, au fond de la salle, s'en donneraient demain à cœur joie et ces dames se feraient un plaisir de pouvoir raconter aux autres, que, elles, elles avaient assisté au scandale…

Harry Potter jouait nu!

Derrière le rideau, l'homme de toutes les rumeurs descendit de scène avec des étoiles plein les yeux. La pièce faisait controverse, les critiques le dénigraient, mais il s'en fichait. Ce soir, Harry avait été calme pour la première fois depuis… il ne savait plus. Ce soir, Harry était resté sobre et ce, sans même ressentir le besoin de taper contre un mur, comme si jouer était tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent…

Après tout, Harry avait toujours joué un rôle, celui du parfait petit héros…

En franchissant les tentures menant aux coulisses, Harry Potter commença à déboutonner son costume. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes et un brouhaha au loin indiquait que le public s'en allait. Soucieusement, l'homme accrocha sa veste sur un cintre, pensant à la prochaine fois qu'il devrait le porter. Déjà, l'ingénieur du son repliait son matériel et il était temps pour lui de se démaquiller.

Harry Potter reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité au fur et à mesure que les boules de ouates tombaient dans la poubelle, emportant avec elles les dernières traces de son maquillage. Harry Potter retournait dans la vraie vie et les étincelles de ses yeux s'éteignaient tels des feux d'artifices disparaissant dans le ciel.

-Bravo, Harry! Tu étais génialissime ce soir! le félicita Orphée, une des actrices féminines de la pièce.

-C'est pas ce que dit la critique!

-Faux, la critique fustige la pièce, pas toi! Et c'est mieux que si personne ne s'y intéressait! Notre pièce fait scandale! Elle ne laisse pas indifférent! Tu te rends compte que si tu ne faisais pas parler de toi, on n'aurait jamais réussi à faire salle comble? Sais-tu seulement depuis quand le théâtre n'a plus été aussi rempli?

-Longtemps, je sais!

-Marcus a dit qu'on aurait même pu vendre les places surs les escaliers si on ne tenait pas à la réputation du théâtre!

-Ca aussi je le sais, répondit simplement Harry en sortant une cigarette de son paquet.

-Exactement! Alors, surtout, continues à faire scandale! Le coup du coma éthylique la semaine dernière était génial! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu cette idée avant…

-Pour information, le coma n'était pas un coup de pub! Et parfois, je me dis que t'as vraiment un grain, Orphée, c'est ça?

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas connaître mon prénom! Tout le monde connaît la grande Orphée Azucena!

-Si tu le dis, bougonna Harry en allumant sa cigarette du bout de sa baguette puis aspirant une longue bouffée de fumée.

-Arrête de jouer les mauvais garçons, Harry. Ce rôle-là ne te va pas, reprocha la femme en sortant de la loge.

-Justement… là je ne joue plus, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

Au même moment, tout au fond de la salle de théâtre, un jeune homme restait pantois sur son siège de velours troué. Il y avait bien longtemps que le reste du public s'en était allé dans un énorme chahut mais lui n'avait pas voulu bouger.

S'il mouvait seulement un millimètre carré du bout de ses doigts, la mélancolie dans laquelle la pièce l'avait plongé allait s'envoler…

Depuis toujours, Drago Malfoy détestait le théâtre autant qu'il haïssait Harry Potter. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le Survivant s'était recyclé dans la comédie et qu'il jouait nu sur scène, il n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de venir voir la pièce, ne fusse que pour pouvoir se foutre une bonne fois de son ennemi!

Mais là, Drago Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de rire, pas plus que de bouger. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Harry Potter jouer aussi bien. Evidemment, le scénario n'était pas génial, les dialogues un peu vieillots et le public rempli de préjugé… Mais Potter lui avait semblé soudain si humain, si… si proche de lui!

-Mr Malfoy? Nous allons fermer, l'informa la guichetière.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondit-il d'un air absent.

-Vous êtes bien le seul à qui la pièce semble avoir plu, s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Les autres avaient leur idée faite à l'avance! Aucun ne s'est intéressé au jeu. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était le côté sexuel du rôle…

-Vous avez peut-être raison. Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien Harry Potter est doué!

-Il était bien plus que ça, marmonna Drago Malfoy en se levant enfin de son siège.

-Revenez nous voir à l'occasion, Mr Malfoy, fit la jeune femme. Ca fait du bien d'avoir un public connaisseur!

-Je reviendrai… ne vous en faites pas!

Drago Malfoy s'engouffra par l'arche de pierre qui servait de porte sans un dernier regard pour la scène aux rideaux rouges. Il arriva ensuite dans un couloir aux murs défraîchis qui donnait vers la sortie. Là, le jeune Malfoy reprit sa respiration. Cela faisait pour lui trop de sentiments contradictoires d'un coup et il parvenait difficilement à se remettre de l'instant qu'il avait vécu.

A la droite de Drago, des voix provenaient d'une porte entrouverte barrée d'un "Private". Les hommes, deux, si Drago se fiait aux voix qu'il entendait, se disputaient et le ton montait de plus en plus. Quelques insultes traversaient l'air et Drago ne put s'empêcher de tendre une oreille.

-Je ne travaillerai pas une seconde de plus pour vous!

-Ne dites pas de bêtises! Vous n'allez pas briser dix ans de carrière pour un scandale!

-J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi, monsieur! Je refuse de continuer à éclairer sur scène le Survivant montrant sa queue!

-Restez poli, je vous en prie!

-Nan, vous voyez, la seule chose de vulgaire que je vois de ce théâtre, c'est le jeu de Potter! Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne retirerai pas ma lettre de démission!

-Et comment je fais pour assurer le spectacle, moi sans chef lumière?

-Que le héros joue dans le noir, ça ne sera pas une grande perte, rétorqua la voix tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers la porte à laquelle Drago écoutait. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? C'est privé, ici!

-Je cherchais les toilettes, répondit simplement Drago avant de partir à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie du minuscule théâtre.

Lorsque Drago sortit du théâtre, le vent froid vint heurter son visage, tranchant étrangement avec la tiédeur que lui avaient procuré les projecteurs de la salle. La lumière, trop vive à son goût, l'éblouit un instant avant que son corps ne s'attarde et qu'il ne reprenne sa marche.

Drago avait toujours été quelqu'un d'indestructible, ce n'était pas une simple pièce de théâtre qui allait le démolir! Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir été sous le charme du jeu de Potter. Drago Malfoy n'avait pas de cœur et il détestait le théâtre! En tous cas, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre…

Et soudain, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, Drago tourna les talons et se redirigea vers le bâtiment à la façade défigurée par une en-tête lumineuse annonçant la pièce de ce soir. Il franchit à nouveau les portes de verres à l'entrée et courut le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il avait écouté tout à l'heure. L'homme dans la pièce privée le regarda avec un air étrange mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

-Excusez-moi. Vous cherchez bien un chef de la lumière pour le spectacle?

A cet instant, Drago savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait le regretter, mais pour une fois, il était prêt à tenter le coup!

* * *

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de ne surtout **pas** reviewer ( à bon entendeur…)_

_ ◘ Dud ◘  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. Donc __**JK Rowling**__, est l'unique et heureuse propriétaire des personnages. Les reviews sont mon seul salaire._

_Avertissement:__ Ceci est un __**Slash**__ HP/DM. Donc il y aura des hommes, des bisous et du __**lemon**__ probablement. Classé __**G**__ mais risque de virer au __**M**__ par la suite._

_Remerciement:__ Ayons une petite pensée pour ma relectrice, __**Catya**__, sans qui ce texte serait truffé de fautes. _

_N/A:__ Mieux vaut tard que jamais. _

_Méditez dessus avant de vous ruer sur la case "review" et de vous plaindre du temps de parution... J'aurais en effet plein d'excuses pour justifier ce retard, mais aucune ne serait convaincante. M'enfin, vous avez tout de même le droit de vous plaindre si ça me fait pardonner _

_Alors, voici donc le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout, priez Notre Dame du Web pour que je songe à écrire la suite de cette fic un peu plus vite... Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore après tout ce temps._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Alex, Ano, Alma, Angelwyn, Ladyboy, Nekochan Miharu et Zaika pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**• ****Chapitre2 •**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Drago se terrait dans l'ombre, derrière sa table de mixage en régie et, à vrai dire, jamais aucun travail ne lui avait plus plu. La lumière était une science à part entière que Drago se faisait un plaisir de dompter. Chaque spectacle, pourtant pareil au différent, était unique en lui-même.

Le stress qui montait quelques heures avant que le Survivant ne monte sur les planches et les mains délicieusement tremblantes au moment d'éclairer la scène de la lumière quasi divine étaient tant de choses qui faisaient adorer ce métier au jeune blond. Et d'ailleurs, son patron lui répétait chaque soir qu'il n'avait jamais vu pareil chef des lumières.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy était _-trop-_ passionné.

Chaque soir de représentation, Drago attendait avec impatience -et quelques fois appréhension- la scène la plus forte du spectacle, celle où Harry Potter se déshabillait platement, lui refilant à coup sûr une trique d'enfer. A chaque fois, l'émotion de la scène lui frappait au visage, même si cela n'était pas toujours partagé avec le public.

En effet, Drago avait vu si souvent le Survivant se faire huer, se faire dévisager avec dégoût ou même recevoir la disgrâce de voir des spectateurs quitter la salle lorsqu'il jouait nu qu'il avait finalement pris l'habitude de pareilles choses. Et dans ces moments de solitude, Drago admirait Harry Potter. Il l'admirait de jouer toujours avec autant de conviction alors que le public l'insultait.

-Hey, Sucre d'orge! Sors de ta rêverie, nom d'un Sinistros! Le spectacle commence dans dix minutes et, une fois n'est pas coutume, on fait salle comble! rugit Robert le metteur en scène tandis que Drago lui lançait un regard désintéressé.

Drago appuya sur deux boutons avec le bout de sa baguette pour ouvrir la table de mixage, table qui lançait les sorts de lumière à sa place durant la pièce. Doucement, il avala une gorgée de café froid qui reposait à côté de sa chaise depuis une heure maintenant et se prépara. Une lumière tamisée éclaira la salle aux murs de pierre, tout juste assez pour que les spectateurs trouvent leur chemin jusqu'aux sièges de velours qui leur était réservés.

Heureusement, en un mois, Drago n'avait pas eu à croiser Potter dans les coulisses. Durant les répétitions, il restait bien calé au fond de son siège de sorte que l'ombre des sièges couvre les traits de son visage. Drago était d'ailleurs persuadé que la chance était avec lui, car comme de par hasard, son patron lui-même ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, trouvant que _Sucre d'orge_ était un surnom bien plus approprié pour un visage de chérubin tel que le sien.

Au fil des séances, Drago avait fini par connaître la pièce par cœur, sachant l'emplacement de chaque pause, chaque mimique et chaque déplacement à la perfection. Et pourtant, même après un mois qu'il la voyait en boucle, Drago était toujours fasciné par la pièce. Certes, le scénario était un peu bateau et la mise en scène était à revoir, mais quelque chose en cette histoire ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Même si Drago n'oserait jamais se l'avouer, il savait que le Survivant jouant merveilleusement un amant homosexuel, nu sur scène qui plus est, n'était pas étranger à cette passion.

Le théâtre possédait une magie que Drago rêvait chaque soir de posséder. Mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville du Survivant et surtout, qu'il n'aurait jamais le culot de se déshabiller sur scène. Peu d'acteurs, d'ailleurs, s'y risqueraient...

-Cette histoire ne parle ni de jolies roses en fleur, ni de Cupidon bandant son arc, murmura Drago tel un automate en voyant le rideau se lever.

-Cette histoire ne parle ni de jolies roses en fleur, ni de Cupidon bandant son arc, clama ensuite Cheyenne Spencer dans le rôle de la jolie narratrice. Et pourtant elle nous rapporte le récit d'un amour charnel qui ferait pâlir Roméo et Juliette eux-mêmes. Comme ces derniers, ils sont jeunes, ennemis de sang, amoureux de cœur. La mort les fauchera-t-elle eux aussi avant l'heure?

Drago reporta son attention sur la table de mixage de sortilèges. Il devait bientôt faire un noir après cette courte scène d'exposition pour ensuite rouvrir la lumière sur le visage dur de Potter. Chaque geste était devenu pour lui un automatisme. Lorsque le jet de lumière arriva sur le visage du Survivant, les derniers murmures s'éteignirent, bien vite suivis par quelques timides applaudissements.

-L'public est encore d'bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, intervint un jeune homme boutonneux en entrant dans la salle de régie.

-Salut Marcus, le salua Drago. Alors, t'as vendu toutes les entrées aujourd'hui?

-Ouais, jte le dis, ce public, c'est un bon! Tu l'y aurais pas ensorcelé par hasard? J'parie que ta baguette te démangeait!

-On m'a dit que toi, c'était ta braguette qui te démangeait, plaisanta Drago. Mais non, je n'ai rien fait au public. Surtout, ne t'y habitue pas. Demain, tout redeviendra comme avant et les spectateurs lanceront de nouveaux des tomates, se plaignit Drago. Ou peut-être des concombres, s'ils ont envie de renouveau... Alors aujourd'hui, profite du calme!

Drago avait parlé trop vite. A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que des huées s'élancèrent des gradins. Sur scène, les acteurs, imperturbables -ou habitués- continuèrent de déverser leurs flots de paroles.

-Ah, ça commençait à m'manquer, ces insultes, lâcha Marcus en chipotant à quelques boutons de la table de mixage.

-Ne touche pas aux lumières centrales, Marc! gronda Drago. Une fois que j'aurai passé l'arme à gauche et que tu reprendras le poste de chef des lumières, tu feras ce que tu veux. En attendant, tu ne touches que si je te dis de toucher!

-Ouais, ouais. Mais faut dire que t'as la belle vie comparé à moi qui dois vendre ces putain de billets...

-Un jour, ton heure de gloire viendra, Marcus. Je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Ouais, si tle dis, Sucre d'orge...

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile et allume plutôt la douche centrale!

-A vos ordres, répondit le jeune homme en s'exécutant d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago s'enfonça dans son siège et fixa la scène. Sur le front du Survivant, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sous les feux de la rampe. Son amant de scène, Jude Marshall, un beau gosse aux cheveux couleur de son, loupa alors une réplique.

En effet, le seul reproche que Drago avait à faire à cette pièce avait un nom. Jude Marshall. Cet homme était aussi beau qu'il jouait mal. C'était d'ailleurs, aux yeux de Drago, une honte de polluer ainsi le jeu de Harry Potter avec un pareil donneur de réplique. Car non, Jude Marshall n'était même pas assez bon pour être appelé acteur. C'était un incapable donneur de réplique, mais malheureusement le seul sorcier de Grande Bretagne qui ait accepté le rôle dans cette pièce à scandale.

D'ailleurs, le public semblait être du même avis que Drago concernant l'acteur. L'un des spectateurs se leva de son siège et envoya une tomate sur scène. Malheureusement -ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue- le légume atterrit en plein sur le visage de Jude et le jus qui gicla aveugla l'acteur un instant. Celui-ci, déboussolé, se prit les pieds dans un câble et tomba en arrière, son crâne heurtant durement le coin de la scène.

-Merde, ça doit faire un mal de chien, s'étonna Marcus à côté de Drago.

-Fais un noir, vite! ordonna Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi?

-Le bouton à ta droite, appuie dessus. Il faut cacher cela au public avec un noir!

Le jeune boutonneux s'exécuta aussitôt tandis qu'un brouhaha s'élevait des tribunes. Certains membres du public se dressaient sur leur siège pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait sur scène. Sur cette dernière, le metteur en scène s'était précipité, suivi de près par la totalité des acteurs qui s'inquiétaient de l'amorphie de leur collègue.

-Il a l'air mort, fit remarquer l'assistant de Drago.

-C'eut été trop beau, plaisanta le jeune homme blond. Bon, reste ici, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Drago se rendit ensuite dans les coulisses du spectacle. Après avoir dévalé les marches d'un vieil escalier de pierre puis pénétré par delà une tenture noire, il arriva dans le lieu le plus secret du spectacle. Là-bas, c'était l'effervescence. Le corps évanoui de Jude Marshall avait été transporté dans les loges et Robert, le metteur en scène, tentait vainement de le ranimer en lui appliquant un torchon humide sur le front. En vain.

-Fallait vraiment que ça arrive aujourd'hui! râla le vieil homme.

-Peu importe le jour. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'il risque d'être gravement blessé! le corrigea Orphée, toujours saucissonnée dans sa robe jaune à dentelle.

-Sais-tu, petite idiote, que cette représentation est la plus importante que nous ayons eu depuis le début? La célèbre Amanda Clark est dans le public! On ne peut pas se planter, rugit Robert.

-La petite idiote, elle t'emmerde, Robert! Il faut appeler un médicomage pour Jude!

-Il me faut mon acteur!

-Il va mourir!

-Ma réputation est détruite!

-Je peux le remplacer, intervint Drago pour calmer l'assistance.

-Toi, Sucre d'orge, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Retourne à tes lumières et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! Hurla Robert à bout de nerfs.

-Malefoy? s'étonna Harry Potter qui venait juste d'entrer dans la loge et le lorgnait d'un œil intrigué.

-Potter, répondit simplement Drago en détournant son regard de l'acteur.

-Oh, le survivant. Arrêtes de draguer Sucre d'orge et remonte sur scène! Les spectateurs vont partir. Je vous jure que si Amanda Clark part, vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que tu pourrais le remplacer? demanda simplement Harry sans une once de sympathie.

-Je... tu as dû te tromper, je n'ai jamais dit cela, mentit Drago en se rendant compte que la bêtise qu'il avait proposé.

-Tu as dit que tu pouvais le remplacer, ne mens pas, Malefoy!

-Je... je m'occupe des lumières. Je connais le texte par cœur... mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Oublie!

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Malefoy! Je te méprise et si j'avais su que c'était toi qui m'éclairais depuis tout ce temps, je t'aurais fait virer. Mais manque de bol, tu es là et si tu es notre dernière chance de ne pas virer en ridicule, alors je la saisis, animosité ou pas!

-Mais je ne...

-Enfile le costume de Jude, et vite. On a un spectacle qui nous attend!

-C'est hors de...

-Allez, Sucre d'orge, le pressa Robert en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Drago.

-Mais qui s'occupera de la lumière?

-Tu as toujours promis à mon fils qu'il aurait son heure de gloire aux commandes de la régie, rappela Robert. Cette heure est arrivée, Marcus va être ravi!

-Mais il ne connaît pas les lumières par cœur!

-Tu ne connais pas non plus la pièce! Allez, enlève-moi ce pantalon!

Drago avait presque été entièrement déshabillé par les acteurs. Robert venait tout juste de lui enlever sa chemise et Orphée s'attaquait à dénouer le lien de sa cape. Lorsque Cheyenne entreprit de lui ouvrir la braguette, Drago céda et enfila lui-même le costume qui avait été enlevé du dos de Jude.

Une fois habillé de pied en cape, les actrices le pressèrent vers la scène. Alors qu'il se débattait pour ne pas avoir à monter devant les projecteurs, il entrevit son reflet dans un miroir. Affublé d'une chemise bouffante, d'une fraise et d'un pantalon pourpre, il avait l'air d'un guignol. Pour Drago, c'était une question d'honneur de ne pas monter sur cette scène.

Mais Cheyenne Spencer avait un caractère bien trempé. En voyant leur unique chance de ne pas perdre la face et faire des comédies pour ne pas devoir jouer leur tragédie, elle plaqua sa main sur les bijoux de famille de Drago et les serra violemment. Crispé de douleur, Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre l'actrice qui le tenait toujours bien en main.

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Drago se retrouva catapulté sous les feux des projecteurs. L'adrénaline monta d'un cran, le public applaudit et, de l'autre côté de la scène, le Survivant lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré?

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise, ni talentueuse. En gros, tout à __**Jk Rowling**__, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire. _

_Avertissement: __Ceci est un __**slash **__HP/DM donc il y aura des bisous, des hommes et du cul. __**G**__ pour le moment, risque de __**lemon**__ par la suite._

_Dédicace:__**Catya, **__ma bêta-readeuse de ce chapitre, je vous dédicace cette fic de la première majuscule au dernier point!_

_Note de l'auteur:__ Bonjour à tous. J'y suis arrivée! C'est historique, mais je suis tout de même parvenue à poster ce chapitre (relativement) en temps et en heure. Je le dédicace donc à tous es étudiants qui, comme moi, sont en plein examens (mais qui continuent toujours à lire cette fic au détriment de leur étude...)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Sinelune, Alma, Nekochan Miharu, PrincesseDuFeu, Love Draco Malefoy, Merope1, Tinalisa et Alex pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

• **Chapitre3 • **

Les sorts divers et multiples qui éclairaient la scène firent plisser Drago des yeux. Aveuglé dans ce décor qu'il n'avait jamais vu que de loin, Drago était apeuré. Dans le tumulte des coulisses, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ajuster convenablement sa chemise à manches bouffantes et ses cheveux ressemblaient maintenant plus à un étalage de chez Madame Guipure en période de solde qu'à la coiffure savamment calculée qu'il affichait moins de dix minutes auparavant.

Mais voilà, entre temps, cet abruti de Survivant et sa compagnie de lèches bottes l'avaient catapulté au milieu de la pièce de théâtre, sous les regards intrigués du public qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Drago avait donc retroussé ses zygomatique, grimacé ce qui ressemblait de loin à un sourire figé puis avait attendu que Potter vienne enfin le sauver de cette galère en lui donnant la réplique.

_Show must go on..._

Harry arriva donc sur scène comme une fleur, lança une réplique et la pièce put reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Le seul problème était que Drago s'était légèrement surestimé. Certes, en coulisse, il était capable de murmurer les paroles avant que les acteurs ne les prononcent, mais aligner le texte devant une salle comble, c'était une autre paire de manches -bouffantes en l'occurrence.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes et quelques répliques incertaines à Drago avant de se sentir à l'aise dans son jeu. S'il n'avait pas été mort de trouille, il y aurait peut-être même pris un certain plaisir. La pièce du siècle -ou plutôt le scandale- c'était maintenant lui qui la jouait! Les déplacements de Drago se firent automatiquement et le texte finit par couler naturellement dans sa bouche.

-Aimez-vous les premières neiges, Monsieur? demanda Drago en désignant le plafond couvert de magi-projecteurs.

-Je n'aime que votre sourire, vous le savez bien!

-Cessez d'aligner ces sottises et reprenez cette haine que vous aviez envers moi!

-Pourquoi le ferais-je, très cher? se borna Harry.

-Parce que tel est notre devoir!

-Mais le mot devoir n'est point synonyme de désir!

-Si vous m'aimez tant, alors prouvez-le!

A présent, Drago se sentait léger. Le temps où il jonglait avec les sorts de lumière était à présent révolu. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu avoir été acteur depuis sa jeunesse.

Dommage que le public ne pense pas de même...

Dans la salle, les gens applaudissaient plus par politesse que par réel engouement. Tous étaient venus ici pour voir Harry Potter nu, mais aussi pour admirer jouer Jude Marshall, le sorcier si réputé pour son joli minois qui faisait craquer les sorcières prépubères, élu pour la première fois plus beau sourire de Sorcière Hebdo par ces mêmes adolescentes. Maintenant qu'une des stars était hors de scène, il ne restait plus au public qu'à espérer que la scène de nu vaille la peine!

-Sachez que si j'aimais la neige autant que je vous aime, je pourrais me mettre à nu ici même, uniquement pour profiter de la présence des pluies d'hiver.

-Je veux des preuves.

- Je vous veux!

-Je vous hais! Mais cessez donc de vous défiler et prouvez ce que vous dites, si vous êtes un homme! Montrez donc à la neige votre attirail dont vous m'aviez tant vanté la majesté!

Dans les sièges, le public commençait tout doucement à gesticuler. Tels des fauves assoiffés de sexe, ils se léchaient d'avance les babines et les phéromones présentes dans l'air témoignaient du nu qui allait arriver. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la pièce, la salle était totalement silencieuse et absorbée par le texte -ou plutôt le dévêtissement lent et froid du Survivant.

A ce moment arriva sur scène Orphée, toujours serrée dans ce qui ressemblait plus à du papier cadeau qu'à une robe de la Renaissance. Subrepticement, elle fit un clin d'œil à Drago pour l'encourager, et continua sa tirade. Confiant et rassuré, Drago dégagea côté jardin, laissant le champ libre au jeu de Harry et Orphée.

-Etes-vous devenu fou ou est-ce l'alcool qui vous a dénaturé? Et où avez-vous mis votre âme pour faire pareille chose? déclama la femme.

-Némésis me l'a dérobée, répondit Harry Potter sur un ton rageur en direction de Drago qui lui tournait le dos.

-Il vous l'a dérobée? Est-ce une raison pour vous déculotter?

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago commença à réaliser le merdier dans lequel il était. Elle arrivait! _Elle_... La scène du baiser. Et Drago se jura alors que le jour où il embrasserait Potter telle une vulgaire prostituée n'était pas encore arrivé. Du moins, pas s'il arrivait à échapper à ses obligations scéniques.

-Laissez donc, chère amie, les jeux de mots à ceux qui savent les aligner, rétorqua amèrement le Survivant. Les phrases qui sortent de votre bouche sont à mes oreilles une véritable débâcle! Némésis seul sait que l'amour est mon unique poison!

Blanc. Un magnifique blanc suivit cette tirade. Pétrifié, Drago envoya un appel à l'aide silencieux à Orphée qui lui fit les gros yeux, ce qui voulait clairement signifier: "Bouge tes fesses et va l'embrasser, espèce d'idiot!". Drago ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas jouer cette scène... pas _cette_ scène!

Harry prit donc les choses en main. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, la démarche féline et le regard meurtrier. Il se planta devant Drago, attrapa sauvagement sa nuque et voulut lui voler un baiser. Au dernier moment, Drago parvint à détourner la tête, sentant les lèvres de Harry venir heurter la peau froide de sa joue.

Et le rideau tomba...

Déstabilisé, Drago fuit la scène avant même que le rideau pourpre ne se relève pour laisser place au salut des comédiens, comme si les planches étaient recouvertes de charbons ardents qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. Le public s'interrogea lorsqu'ils ne virent pas reparaître l'acteur et s'en allèrent aussitôt, déçu par cette médiocre prestation. Harry Potter était bien trop maigre que pour être beau, nu!

Drago alla se réfugier dans sa loge miteuse, ou plutôt, celle que Jude lui avait légué. Assis sur un tabouret troué et appuyé sur sa coiffeuse autour de laquelle pots de maquillage, accessoires de costumes et brosses à cheveux volaient dans un joyeux bazar, il tenta de faire le point sur sa situation.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il eu cette frousse?

Non pas que Drago soit homophobe, loin de là. Mais, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas _digne_ de jouer cette scène. C'était un peu comme s'il était cette grenouille qui voulait devenir un bœuf. Si Drago tentait de jouer dans la cour des grands, cette scène incomparable, plus précisément, il finirait par exploser.

Déçu de lui-même, Drago attrapa un coton démaquillant qui voltigeait parmi les pots de maquillage et entreprit de démaquiller le peu du grimage qu'Orphée avait eu le temps de lui mettre sur le visage avant qu'il ne fasse ses premiers pas sur les planches. Le stress qu'il avait accumulé tout le long de la pièce s'évanouit en même temps que les cotons sous son sort de désintégration.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant entrer Cheyenne, magnifique tornade aux longs cheveux bruns et, accessoirement, narratrice de la pièce. La femme fit semblant de ne pas le voir, enleva son costume, se retrouvant par la même occasion en sous-vêtement devant Drago et ce, sans la moindre gêne. Drago, lui, la regarda avec une expression ahurie sur le visage et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

-Oh, Sucre d'orge. Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui partages ma loge?

-Faut croire, fit bêtement Drago en détournant le regard devant le corps presque nu de sa collègue d'un soir.

-Allons, ne sois pas honteux mon couillon. On irait que tu n'as jamais vu de corps de femme de ta vie!

La jeune femme prit tout de même la peine de se retourner lorsqu'elle dégrafa le bustier du costume pour enfiler un soutien-gorge. Quant à Drago, il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

-Au fait, ça s'est arrangé avec Amanda Clark? tenta Drago pour changer de conversation.

-Tu parles Charles! Elle est partie en furie, hurlant à tout rompre qu'elle nous ferait une critique telle que plus personne ne viendra voir notre navet!

D'un coup de baguette, la femme fit voler à elle sa robe de sorcière qu'elle enfila aussitôt, nouant celle-ci dans son dos grâce à un sort de lien. Drago put enfin la regarder sans rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est si terrible que cela? demanda Drago

-Une véritable catastrophe! Heureusement que tu n'es pas acteur de profession, sinon il y a longtemps que tu seras au chômage, mon pauvre vieux!

-Merci, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre!

-Bah, tu m'as demandé une réponse, _Sucre d'orge_! Je t'en donne une! répondit-elle en replaçant son costume sur un cintre.

-Excuses-moi, tu pourrais sortir de la loge deux secondes? demanda Drago. Je dois me changer.

-Ah, les femmes et leur pudeur, je vous jure, fit ironiquement Cheyenne avant de déguerpir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Drago souffla, content d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Comme s'il allait se montrer en boxer à la première venue! Il y avait un minimum d'éducation à avoir! Drago put donc se dévêtir en confiance, prenant garde de ne pas trop froisser sa chemise à manches bouffantes.

Mais quiconque s'étant déjà retrouvé dans les coulisses d'une pièce de théâtre sait parfaitement bien qu'il est totalement _impossible_ de se déshabiller sans être dérangé. C'est donc Harry qui mit cette théorie en pratique en ouvrant violemment la porte de la loge au moment où Drago, dans une tenue minimaliste, s'emparait de sa robe de sorcier.

-Potter! On ne t'a jamais appris de frapper avant d'enter? cria Drago en tentant de cacher son corps.

-Où est Cheyenne? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne avant d'inspirer un coup sur sa cigarette.

-Oui, merci, toi aussi tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui, reprit Drago avec colère en enfilant sa robe.

-Pour ton information, _Sugar_, ta représentation était pitoyable. Cette pâle copie du jeu de Jude m'a presque donné envie de rire. Apprends donc à avoir ta propre interprétation avant de venir tenter de jouer les acteurs! Mais merci, je suis ravi que mon jeu te plaise... Sache juste que ce n'est pas réciproque!

-Je ne sais pas où est Cheyenne. Elle est partie voilà deux minutes, répondit simplement Drago, vexé comme un Doxy

-C'est tout ce que je demandais, rétorqua Harry avant de claquer la porte.

Drago se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte dont la peinture bleue était écaillée par endroits. Furieux, Drago cracha sur la porte comme si celle-ci était le double matériel de Potter et murmura alors "Connard de Gryffondor!". Drago prit ensuite lui aussi la direction de la sortie, claquant aussi fort qu'il put la porte contre laquelle il venait de cracher et qu'il prenait pour la cause de ses soucis.

Drago détestait se faire ridiculiser!

Lorsqu'il passa en coup de vent à côté d'une série de journaliste, ceux-ci murmurèrent sur son passage, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent était de quitter cet endroit au plus vite...

-Une honte! Mieux aurait valu interrompre la pièce plutôt que de tomber aussi bas...critiqua une journaliste en tailleur vert.

-Il y avait un tel décalage entre les décors et le personnage!

-Une véritable décadence, affirma une troisième.

C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour sortir de la loge qu'il partageait avec Orphée. Vêtu d'une simple veste en tweed noire et l'œil torve, il semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis des lustres, comme si cette pièce l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Celui-ci regarda donc les quelques journalistes qui s'intéressaient encore à cette pièce et qui s'amassaient pour avoir une interview de lui.

-Tiens donc, Rita Skeeter, s'étonna alors le Survivant.

-Oh, Harry, mon mignon! Venez donc ici!

-Merci, Rita, mais ce sera pour une autre fois, fit hypocritement l'homme en sortant une petite bouteille plate de sa poche.

-Allons, vous ne refuseriez pas une interview à une vieille connaissance! Je vous promets que j'arriverai à vous faire faire la Une! assura la femme en sortant sa plume à papote de son sac à main en peau de bison.

-Vous aviez déjà promis cela la dernière fois...

-Mais la dernière fois, vous n'aviez aucun détail croustillant à me raconter. Tandis qu'ici, jouer avec une personne que vous haïssez depuis toujours...

Le regard éteint de Harry s'éclaira subitement. Un plan de génie germa dans son esprit. Jamais encore il n'avait eu une aussi belle occasion de prendre sa revanche... Oh, oui, aujourd'hui il avait des tas de détails croustillants...

-Par où commence-t-on? demanda Harry avec un regard rempli de haine.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
